Lost in the HYPE of Glory
by Club 619
Summary: Vince McMahon, owner of the WWE is forced to sign his oldest daughter and middle child of three to a wrestling contract.
1. Default Chapter

Lost in the HYPE of glory  
Intro  
  
When Melissa was little she remembered always going to wrestling stadiums with her older brother Shane and younger sister Stephanie. See her father owned this company, which at the time was called the WWF, which meant World Wrestling Federation. But now most people might recognize it as the WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment. Anyways going on with my story, Melissa was a very happy child she was always surrounded with love not just from her parents, but she also became close with wrestlers and their children. She grew up loving the sport, but as she got older her and her father seemed to drift apart and he seemed to pay more attention to her other brother and sister. At first Melissa didn't seem to mind; she then would come to realize how hard it was to get her dad's attention.  
She would try everything to get him to notice her again, and in her first year of high school you know what she did? She got into fight after fight, getting detentions and suspensions left and right. She didn't seem to care, because to her any kind of attention from her father was good attention. After awhile her mother Linda McMahon got fed up with this and confronted Vince (her husband and Melissa's father) on what to do about her unruly behavior. They both came up with a solution they thought would work perfectly.  
Two weeks after they came to this resolution, Melissa was packing her bags saying goodbye to her friends and her brother and sister. They were shipping her away to Military School. They figured it was the only way to get her to 'fall in line' and stop being disobedient. Time went by and every once in awhile she would get a post card either from her mother, sister or even her big brother, but not once one from her father the only attention she was really hoping for. I mean yeah, her mother wrote 'your father says hi' and all that nice crap like that, but Melissa was not fooled.  
Over the years while Melissa was at this live in Military School, she became friends with guards and teachers and earned special privileges. They allowed her to watch all her father's wrestling programs, she watched careers in the making and careers that were shot down. She watched as her father became more arrogant and she watch as he pissed of wrestlers and then later fired them. When she finally graduated from this school at the ceremony was her mother and siblings, but once again no father.  
She asked where he was and why he wasn't there, but all her mother would say was 'he is busy with the company'. After Melissa graduated she grew apart from her family and did her own thing. She went on to become a cop and in her spare time while doing so she boxed and yes of course practiced the art of wrestling. She watched every Monday and Thursday to see what her family was accomplishing. She watched as her brother and sister came into what was now a family business. In a way she felt left out, but it's not like she was trying to stay in contact with them, maybe a phone call here and there but nothing big or fancy.  
Then tragedy struck, Melissa was shot in the back twice while on duty, both bullets missing her spine by just centimeters. The precinct she was with wanted to give her a behind the scenes gig like a desk job, but being as strong willed as she was, she refused. The only problem was they refused to let her back out. She had been working real hard to work her way up to a detective and now it looked as if that dream was shattered.  
She quit the force and went back into the ring. She figured her dad might give her a job in the WWE, since her brother and sister were always on the show and since she knew she could wrestle. She thought long and hard and first decided to talk to her mother. She saw all the problems that her parents were having as shown on WWE, but she didn't believe that it was real and what went on while the camera's were on was a lot better then what went on when the cameras were off.  
So we start our story with a young woman about to leave her home to visit her old place of living. She is scared but yet stands as tall and strong as ever. 


	2. GoodbyeHello

Chapter one  
Goodbye/Hello  
  
Melissa packed her bags to go visit her family, a time she had been dreading a long time.

"But Mel, sweetie you don't have to go you know I could get your job back for you." Eddie, her boyfriend and partner in the force argued. He couldn't bare to watch her leave they had been together for two years as a couple and three years on the force.

"I know I don't have to, but it's just something I got to do." She turned around to see him with a depressed look on his face. She moved her bags, clearing a spot to sit down.

"Why do you want to leave me like this?" Eddie asked, his brown eyes slightly beginning to water. She just smiled and pushed her long brown hair behind her ear. He stood in front of her not saying anything so she took his hand in hers.

"Eddie, you know I care about you a lot." She started as he sat down next to her, "But you have to understand, this is my family and where my heart is right now." She kissed his forehead.

"I know." He smiled and helped her finish packing. She was afraid of what her mother might say, not just about the wrestling but about everything. She picked up her bags and the ones she couldn't grab Eddie picked up. He walked her out to the cab that had been waiting for her. They put her bags in the trunk and then stood holding each other.

"You call me when you get there." Eddie said looking into her eyes.

"You know I will." She smiled and looked down, "Here, I want you to have this." She said undoing the necklace that was around her neck. He leaned forward slightly and she clasped it on his neck. "This necklace has been my good luck charm since, since forever." She smiled once again and the cab driver honked his horn.

"You better be going." He said placing one hand on her shoulder and one on the necklace around his neck. She leaned in and gave him one last kiss before she got into the cab. Eddie hit the hood of the cab and it sped off down the street.

"Where to Ms.?" The kind cabbie asked. She brought her face back away from the back window where she had been watching, as Eddie got smaller into the distance.

"The airport please." She said holding back the tears she wanted to cry. She put her hand in her purse and pulled out her ticket to Greenwich Ct. She was going to see her family for the first time in god knows how long. I mean yeah, she has seen them on T.V. and all but that isn't the same as being able to give your mother a hug for mothers day or smacking your brother upside the head for something stupid he did.They arrived at the airport and the cabbie helped her with her luggage. She gave him a big tip and she went to her gate.

"Tickets please." The man standing at the front of the gate asked as people filed into the plane. She handed him her ticket and she followed the other passengers onto the plane. One of the flight attendants showed Melissa to her seat; she sat down and looked out the window for she knew it was going to be a long flight. With every mile she got closer to her family another dozen butterflies were added into her already nauseated stomach. Still she found away to fall asleep on this five-hour plane ride.

When she awoke the plane hand landed in Connecticut and she knew everything she was dreading the plane ride there was all falling into place. Melissa grabbed her bags and hailed for a cab. The cabbie got out and helped her place her bags in the trunk.

"Can you take me to this address?" She asked politely handing the well- dressed cabbie a piece of paper with an address.

"Sure can Ms." He smiled and handed back the piece of paper. The ride seemed to be very short only about ten to fifteen minutes. "Here we are miss, would you like me to help you with your bags?" He asked and Melissa just smiled and got out of the cab.

"Actually could you just wait here for a few minutes?" She asked as she closed the door.

"No, problem." He smiled. What did he care the meter would just go up and she would owe more money. Melissa walked up to the house, which was more beautiful than she had imagined. She took a deep breath and walked up to the door. She knew someone had to be home since there were a few cars in the driveway. She took a deep breath and knocked ever so slightly on the huge oak door.

"Hello." A young man said as he opened the door. "Melissa, oh my. What are you doing here?" Shane asked as he stepped out of the house and picked Melissa up of her feet with a giant bear hug. Melissa's face glowed from happiness as he set her down on her feet.

"Actually, I came to talk to mom is she here?" She asked as Shane led me into the house. "Oh my bags, there still in the cab." She said turning back around.

"Don't worry I'll get them." Shane smiled and went out the front door. Melissa walked down the hallway down to the living room where she had heard a conversation going on.

"Hi, mom." She said timidly as she walked in to see her mother chatting away with her baby sister Stephanie. They both stood up from their seats, Stephanie walked over to give her a hug.

"Melissa?" Her mother asked standing in aw of the presence of a child she hasn't seen in years.


	3. Now or Never

Chapter 2  
Now or Never  
  
Melissa walked over to her mother, and placed her hand on her shoulder.

"I've missed you mom." She said trying to smile though the tears she felt she was going to cry. Her mother just stood there not saying anything. Melissa stood next to her mother in silence until Shane walked in and saw Stephanie just starring at them.

"So Melissa, what brings you to town?" Shane asked as he took a seat with Stephanie. She turned to look at him and her face was expressionless.

"Here, take a seat we have a lot of catching up to do." Her mother spoke very sweetly. Melissa took a seat next to her mother and felt as a slight grin started to grow on her face. "How have you been?" Her mother asked seeming to be very curious.

"Well, honestly I've been better." She sighed and the grin had left her face.

"Why, is it your job or something?" Stephanie asked trying to get in on the conversation.

"Yeah, see about nine months ago while on duty I got shot twice in the back." Melissa started as she chocked back her pride.

"What!" her mother shouted, "And you didn't call or tell us what happened?" her mother became very upset, but Melissa couldn't really understand why. She knew she cared because it was her mom, but it's not like her mother had been making an effort to talk to get in touch with her.

"I'm okay mom, please just calm down. See that's not what my problem is." She said taking her mother's hand in hers.

"Well then what is it?" Shane asked very concerned for his sister's well being.

"Well, they never told me they weren't going to put me back out there. They wanted me to have a desk job and do behind the scenes crap and that's not what I've been working for." She started to become very tense. She took a deep breath and thought about what she wanted to say. On the plane she went over and over in her mind what to say to her mother. She contemplated for a few seconds whether or not to bring up now or talk about it later.

Her mind went off and she listened and followed along with another conversation. After about twenty minutes of listening to useless fluff she made up her mind. There was no need for dancing around the situation.

"Mom," she spoke "Can I use your phone?" She asked very politely.

"Of course deer." She smiled and pointed over in the direction of the kitchen. Melissa got up and walked into the kitchen and picked up the phone. She couldn't believe she choked, but it was for the better she did promise she would call Eddie. She picked up the phone and she noticed how her hand trembled as she dial their number. The phone rang a few times before it was picked up.

"Hello?" Eddie asked when he answered the phone.

"Hey hun, it's me." She said feeling a little relief.

"Hey you, how's everything gong so far?" He asked and she could hear the joy in his voice.

"Everything so far is going pretty good. How's life back in New York?" She asked and the joy slowly left him.

"It's okay, I really miss you." He whined a bit. Melissa giggled a little under breath.

"I haven't even been gone a whole day." Melissa said trying not to laugh out loud.

"I know, but babe I got to get to work. So I'll talk to you later." He said with a kiss noise and then hung up the phone. She hung it up now dreading reentering the living room. She slowly got her self up from the kitchen table chair where she had been sitting and took her time walking back to everybody.

"So Mel, who did you have to call?" Stephanie asked leaning back in the couch.

"Oh, I had to call my boyfriend and let him know I was okay." She sighed and quickly found her seat back next to her mother. "Hey mom how's things with dad?" Melissa asked very cautiously afraid of what her mother might say.

"Your father is doing great. The business is great." Her mother smiled. I guess she was happy that Melissa didn't hold anything against Vince.

"Oh that's good, but what I meant was how are you and dad?" She saw, as her mother did not let the smile on her face vanish.

"We are better. Yeah your father and I have been seeing a marriage councilor and we're doing okay." Linda said leaning over and putting her arm around her daughter.

"Um, mom can I ask you a favor?" Melissa asked since she felt there was never going to be a better time.

"Of course, what can I do for you Melissa?" Her mother kissed her cheek.

"Do you think dad would give me a wrestling job?" She asked and noticed as Shane and Stephanie got a slight 'Uh oh' look on their faces.


End file.
